


Time for the Moon

by beltloop



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I have a lot of feelings, Yea i mean sokka and suki are GREAT but, he probably never forgot about yue, you can't think he just forgot about yue like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka dedicates time every night for the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2013 but it's still the thing I like most that I've ever written. I just really love yue and sokka guys i can't help it. I wanted to post it here to share my pain

Sokka placed a quick peck on Suki's temple as he quietly slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb her. She was sleeping so peacefully; he pulled the pelts up around her to compensate for the sudden lack of his warmth.

He made his way over to the window and lifted his gaze to the full moon.

Every night Sokka is with Yue, whether it's just spending time, praying, or talking to her. He knows that she listens; she isn't gone--she isn't dead--she's in the sky looking back at him and perhaps, Sokka hopes, she is talking back. 

And when he closes his eyes with the moon's light shining down on his face, he can feel her last kiss linger on his lips and her soft hand caressing his face.

He loves Suki, yes. But Sokka is in love with the moon.


End file.
